


Every Breath You Take

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Just Breathe [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Artist!Gabriel, Choking, D/s, Dom!Michael, Facials, Frottage, Kinktober, Lawyer!Michael, M/M, Of the Pornographic Variety, Panty Kink, Student!Dean, Sub!Dean, Sub!Gabriel, Teeny Bit of Dom!Drop, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Michael, bottom!Dean, breath play, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Michael manages to come home early to his two boyfriends. They have a surprise for him. Little do they know, he has a couple of his own surprises up his sleeve.





	Every Breath You Take

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is @madamelibrarian's and my fill for the October 9 Kinktober and we couldn't help but mash all three prompts of asphyxiation, panties, and frottage. And, well, of course, it ran away from us. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos feed the bunnies and sweeten the tea.

“I was told by a little birdie you two have a surprise for me?” Michael asked, looking over at his boyfriends with obvious affection in his eyes. He noted that they were both wearing silk robes over their bodies. “Although the sight of you two never fails to surprise me.” 

Gabriel snorted as he thumbed through a magazine and feigning disinterest as Dean shuffled uncomfortably beside him, “You should call for exterminators for those birds.” 

Michael chuckled and walked over to Dean and Gabriel, shrugging out of his black blazer and loosening his tie. “You’re the little birdie, silly. You sent the text saying, and I quote, ‘got a little surprise for you, Sir, from the two of us’. And then sent that deliciously naughty picture of the plug in Dean’s ass.” His lips quirked up into a smirk. “I hope you know that you sent that during an important meeting.”

“You sent the pictures?!” Dean squawked indignantly at Gabriel, “you said you were gonna save them for later, not send them all over the damned world!”

“I didn’t send them all over the world. Just to Mikey.” Gabriel patted Dean’s knee affectionately and looked up at Michael with a smirk, “Got him home at a decent hour too.”

Michael rolled his eyes good naturedly and kissed Dean’s cheek. “He took more than one of you?” he whispered softly. “I can’t wait to see them.” He looked over at Gabriel. “The picture had nothing to do with me getting home early and you know it, Gabe.” 

Gabriel sat his magazine on the nightstand and wrapped his arm around Dean, “You mean you didn’t want to hear about me and Dean playing by ourselves again,” he finished with a slight pout. 

“Don’t be a dick, Gabe. It’s not that bad,” Dean denied even though he’d told Gabriel just the night before how he missed falling asleep with both of his men in the bed with him. He understood that Michael worked hard so that Dean could finish school and Gabriel could pursue his dreams of being an artist. It kept the bills paid but sometimes it was lonely with just the two of them when they were used to three.  

Michael sighed and wrapped his arms around both of his boys, hugging them close. He knew that they were lonely, that they were feeling neglected, but this case was a big one and it could help out in a big way. He was tired of the long hours as well. “The case goes to trial next week,” he said softly, kissing first Dean’s, then Gabriel’s foreheads. “And then. . . well, I wanted this news to be a surprise, but to cheer up my boys. . . After the case is closed, I’m taking a couple weeks off from work, aside from a couple of post-trial meetings. But I’m all yours for two weeks and they’re going to give me light cases for a couple weeks after that.” 

“Seriously?” Gabriel said, his eyes lighting up with joy at the idea of a vacation. 

“You even scheduled it for the end of my semester?” Dean asked with the hint of a smile. All three of them together for a change and it wasn’t even Christmas.

“Yes, I did,” Michael smiled warmly. “Some of it was ordained by the boss, but I wanted some time with my boys. And I’m not doing any work at home tonight. Tonight, I’m yours.” He kissed their cheeks. “Can’t have my boys be too sad, now can I?” 

Dean and Gabriel looked at each other as a twin mischievous smile started to form. 

Michael raised an amused brow at the look on his boyfriend’s faces. “Oh dear,” he murmured. “I’m in trouble, aren’t I?” 

“Should we show him?” Gabriel asked Dean as he started to lean in closer, his voice dropping lower. 

“He did take vacation time to be with us  _ and _ came home early.” Dean answered, reaching out and slowly undoing the belt around Gabriel’s waist, “The question is, does he get to play too or just watch?”

Michael waited. Everyone knew that he would eventually get to play to the fullest extent and make his boys feel the best that they can. “I think,” he murmured playfully, “I should get to play a  _ little  _ bit. You know that all work and no play makes Mikey a very unhappy boy.” 

Gabriel hummed in thought while easing his hand along Dean’s inner thigh, “He has a point. So he can watch for now and play later.”

“Show him what we’ve been up to for the past few weeks,” Dean said with a sigh, then pushing Gabriel’s robe off his shoulders. The silk pooled around his waist, revealing the barest hint of red lace stretching over his hips. 

Responding in kind, Dean’s robe was shoved open by his enthusiastic playmate, flashing Michael with forest green silk covering Dean’s half hard cock. 

Michael was nearly speechless. “You’re wearing panties?” he whispered softly, letting his fingers trail along the dark green silk wrapped around Dean’s cock. “Both of you?” 

“That’s right. You missed Dean wearing garters on Monday.” Gabriel teased, “I found that our shy violet has a kink or two that we haven’t explored.”

“Does he now?” Michael asked with a smirk. He looked at Dean’s blushing face and tilted his chin up. “What kinky little things does my baby boy like?” he asked softly. 

“Panties, Sir.” Dean answered, pulling his robe closed, knowing that Michael especially liked him playing up the innocent act, even if this time his embarrassment was real. Some of his fantasies he kept to himself because he figured his mind was probably far better than the reality. Tonight was different. Tonight Gabriel had urged him to tell them both a couple of them, so they could try and see if his theory was right. “and breath play. I like the feel of someone’s throat under my fingers.” 

“Do you, baby boy?” Michael smiled, gently sliding his fingers from Dean’s throat to his robe, slowly drawing it open again. “May I see you in your pretty panties, baby boy? Or are you too shy for me tonight?” 

Gabriel pressed himself up against Michael’s back and smiled over his shoulder as he deftly started to unbutton Michael’s shirt, “Show him, Dean. And then show him what’s under them.” 

Throwing Gabriel a quick scowl for being a pushy dickwad, Dean rolled out of the bed and stood at the foot so they both could get a good look. Untying his robe, he drew it down over his shoulders and let the garment fall to the floor. Underneath were his green silk panties with high cut legs to accentuate his hips. 

Michael groaned, looking at Dean. “You’re so beautiful, baby boy,” he praised, his eyes running up and down Dean’s lean form. He licked his lips before turning his head to look at Gabriel. “And I know you’re wearing some too, little one,” he murmured. “Go on, give me a show like Dean. Let me see you.” 

“Gonna be a good daddy, sir?” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows, not at all serious about using the term after several attempts that had made them laugh more than anything else. He inched away to join Dean, his robe already barely hanging on his wrists and let it fall to the floor. The red lace from before ended up being the entirety of his undergarment, leaving nothing to the imagination as it was completely translucent.

“Gabriel almost refused to wear his,” Dean said as he cupped Gabriel’s cock and massaged it gently, wanting the feel of him swelling against his palm.

“Why didn’t you want to wear yours, little one?” Michael asked, giving a low whistle at the sight of his two boys dressed in nothing but panties. His shirt was halfway unbuttoned, courtesy of Gabriel, and the two could see the outline of Michael’s rapidly engorging cock through the material of Michael’s cashmere slacks. “I think you look amazing in them. Both of you are stunning. How did an old man like me get so lucky?” 

“I suspect demon deals,” Gabriel said as he returned the favor and gripped Dean’s cock to rub the silk against the head. 

“Or good Karma,” Dean turned so that he and Gabriel were face to face, revealing that the backside of his panties were missing except for an intricate weaving of straps to keep it in place. “Gabe wanted to wear mine and not the red ones,” he answered Michael and squeezed Gabriel, pulling a low moan from the blond.

Michael groaned, licking his lips at the sight of Dean’s ass in front of him. “I suppose I can go along with that line of logic,” he murmured. “So tell me, baby boy. You like choking someone?”

Nodding, Dean’s lips skated along Gabriel’s throat where he left random kisses and few well placed nips that drew out the loveliest of sounds from him. 

Pressing up close, Gabriel rolled his hips in languid circles against Dean as his hand moved in tandem to which they both moaned. 

“What do you like about it, baby boy?” Michael asked softly, undoing the belt on his slacks before he unzipped them, allowing his cock to press freely against the cashmere and get some air. His eyes were glued to the sight before him. He had the sexiest boyfriends, no doubt. 

“Feeling their pulse speed up as they get close to cumming. Feels powerful,” Dean groaned, tipping his head to the side so that he could watch Michael while Gabriel attempted to mark his throat, “Like I’m in control of if they cum or pass out.” 

Michael groaned softly at Dean’s description, wetting his lips again. “Have you choked Gabriel, baby boy?” he asked softly. 

“A little,” Dean confessed. 

“Came so hard,” Gabriel added, his words were muffled as he refused to move his mouth away from Dean’s skin. Instead, he went to dragging his nails down Dean’s chest and leaving faint red trails in their wake, “Filled him up until it leaked out around my cock.” 

“How’d it feel, little one? To have Dean’s hands wrapped around your throat and slowly choking you?” Michael purred, watching his boyfriends tease each other. “Must’ve felt good if you filled him up so our shy baby boy was leaking.” 

“It did feel good, but it was a little scary at the same time,” Gabriel’s hands circled around Dean’s waist and cupped his rear. Massaging the rounded curves, he pulled them apart to give Michael a flash of the black base of the plug Dean was wearing, “Don’t want to do it again, though. It was a little unsettling afterward.” 

“He dropped a little.” Dean explained as he started to lead Gabriel toward the bed with small steps backward, “that’s why he was so clingy when you got home.”

Michael clicked his tongue sympathetically. “My poor little one,” he murmured, sighing at the sight of the plug in Dean’s rear. “Should’ve told me you were dropping, babies.” 

“We handled it. You can make it up to us on our vacation,” Gabriel said with a glance over Dean’s shoulder and then pushed Dean back on the bed leaving him spread wantonly on top of the covers. 

Michael frowned at Gabriel and wagged his finger. “Not how this works, mister,” he reminded him before turning his attention to Dean. He shifted his body weight to lean over Dean and kiss him deeply. 

Throwing his arms around Michael’s shoulders, Dean returned the kiss like a starving man given a steak. Using his teeth to nip at Michael’s bottom lip and then smoothing it over with the tip of his tongue. 

Gabriel bit back the retort to Michael’s admonishment. Now wasn’t the time for serious conversations about roles and lack of fulfillment. They were meant to be having fun with each other. Not taking potshots. Turning his attention back to the pair in front of him, Gabriel took advantage of their distraction and reached between them to take hold of the plug and twist it enough to make Dean whimper. 

Michael shifted his weight more to almost completely cover Dean, kissing him a bit more harshly than he originally intended, but he was feeling greedy. He’s missed this, all of this, and he was dying for the affection, the attention, everything and he couldn’t get enough of it. He swallowed Dean’s whimper with a moan of his own, rocking his hips down onto Dean’s. 

He couldn’t help but to wind his fingers through Michael’s hair and tug on it. It was one of Dean’s favorite things to do because it was one of Michael’s turn ons that was easy to execute, anytime and anywhere. Dean thrust up against Michael and moaned at the feel of the silk sliding against his shaft while Gabriel started to move the plug inside him as if it were a dildo. 

Michael groaned at the pull to his hair, breaking the kiss to breathe. He watched Dean’s face as Gabriel fucked him with the plug and moaned. “Beautiful, absolutely stunning, baby boy.” 

Gabriel let go of the toy and shifted himself around until he was behind Michael. Making sure that his pants were unfastened, Gabriel eased them down around Michael’s thighs with boxers shortly following. Running his hands over the curve of Michael’s rear, Gabriel bent down to kiss the small of his back, “He really is, but he’s even prettier with you inside him.” 

“No,” Dean protested and pressed his pelvis against Michael, rubbing their hardened cocks together, “Want you like this, Mike. Just like this.”

“Just like this, baby boy? With me rutting against your pretty panties?” Michael breathed, kissing down Dean’s neck, mouthing over Dean’s Adam’s apple with a moan. 

Dean gave the barest of nods and opened his legs to bracket Michael’s hips. 

“And what about me?” Gabriel asked, shoving Michael’s shirt up and kissing his way along his back, his tongue peeking to punctuate each kiss with a wet flick. 

Michael groaned, arching his back up into Gabriel’s touch. “I think I can rut against you as well,” he teased playfully. “I love rutting against both of my beautiful boys.” He ground against Dean before turning his head back to look at Gabriel. “Come here and kiss me,” he commanded gently.   

“I am kissing you,” Gabriel grinned against his shoulder briefly before stretching out, covering Michael’s back and kissing him. Unlike Dean, Gabriel took his time to draw it out, sucking on Michael’s bottom lip as his hands wandered along the Dom’s sides until Gabriel could run his fingers over Michael’s nipples. 

Michael groaned softly into the kiss, reaching up to cup the back of Gabriel’s head as his hips rolled between his two subs’. His other hand ran lightly over Dean’s chest, tracing unrecognizable patterns of passion. 

Dean, ever the sneak in the bedroom, insinuated his hand between himself and Michael, opening the leg of his panties so that Michael’s cock slid in alongside his so that they both could be gripped in his hand. Jerking their cocks in short, quick strokes, Dean arched his back as a ripple of pleasure ran through him.

At the same time, Gabriel’s movement coupled with Michael’s, forced his panties down so that his cock head was rubbing directly against the cleft of Michael’s ass. Each twist of their hips punched out a pleasured grunt from Gabriel. 

Michael gasped, his head lolling back to give Gabriel more room to kiss and suck at his lips. The panties and Dean’s hand around his cock made his head spin and he bit at Gabriel’s lips. The silk caressed where Dean’s hand did not, and he felt the feeling of a sense of breaking a taboo wash over him briefly, to be surpassed by the pleasure he was feeling. That was a good thing, as he had been working on not getting lost in his head when a feeling of doing something taboo came over him. 

It was different, too. Normally Michael wasn’t the most vocal of bed partners but he was tonight. It must’ve been because the past two weeks he’s been working over time, he hasn’t even touched himself and so everything felt twice as good. 

“Does it feel good?” Dean groaned, his hand tightening briefly when the plug was nudged up against his prostate purely by accident.

Gabriel’s hands moved down to Michael’s hips and gripped them with one hand while the other groped around for the bottle of lube he knew he’d left somewhere nearby.

“It feels so good, baby boy,” Michael murmured tenderly as he leaned back in to kiss Dean. “Fuck, so good. You and Gabe are so good to me.” 

“Be even better in a bit,” Gabriel panted, finding the bottle now that he could see and pouring a generous amount on his cock and Michael’s ass. The added slick squelched between them with each shove of Gabriel’s cock against him.

Michael moaned, twisting his head to look back at Gabriel with an amused sort of smile. “Cheeky little imp,” he teased, leaning back in for another kiss with Gabriel. His hips continued rolling against Dean’s and Gabriel’s, the rhythm never swaying even as his arousal grew. Michael Milton was a man proud of his self-control. 

Dean’s hand caressed along the nape of Michael’s neck and circled to the front until his fingers were wrapped loosely around his throat. He had no intention of squeezing, but he wanted to feel the pulse just under his fingers, like they’d been talking about earlier. As soon as he felt the first thump of Michael’s heart, his cock throbbed with desire, a small gasp escaping his lips. 

Michael’s breath hitched in his throat, a small whimper of pleasure issuing from his lips as he felt Dean’s fingers linger on his pulse. A faint pink dusted his strong cheekbones from the sound. His cock jumped in Dean’s hand, smearing precum against his younger boyfriend’s hipbone. 

“Dean,” Gabriel admonished as he slowed his thrusts to reach out and remove Dean’s hand, “you’re supposed to ask permission first.”

“It’s fine,” Michael said, catching Gabriel’s wrist. “I’m good.” He leaned into Dean’s hand a little more, feeling his breath catch in his throat again. “More than good.” His face was flushing more in embarrassment about his hidden kink. It had been far too long since he indulged in being choked, since as a Dom it seemed so taboo. He licked his lips and closed his eyes.

Dean squeezed experimentally trying to gauge the kind of pressure he’d need to make it good for both of them. “Do you like it, Mike?” he asked, dropping all pretenses of titles at the moment. This seemed too important to layer into his role as Sub until they found their footing with this.

Michael moaned at the squeeze to his throat and he nodded briefly, the pink on his face turning red as embarrassment colored his being. “Y-y-yeah,” he managed to say. His cock was hard, harder than he’s remembered it being in the past with them. 

“I fucking knew it,” Gabriel muttered, grinning against Michael’s shoulder and shifting in such a way that the tip of his cock pressed against his boyfriend's hole. 

“Knew what?” Dean nearly whispered. He was mesmerized by the way Michael’s skin was turning red with the added pressure. The sight was one of the most erotic that he’d seen and precum pearled on the tip of his cock at the thought of watching Michael cum this way.

Michael moaned softly as Dean kept a steady hand against his throat, squeezing and just holding it there. It made Michael feel utterly weak and aroused, rutting against Dean’s hip and Gabriel’s cock. 

“Mikey likes it.” Gabriel groaned, “He likes being choked.”  

“Is that true?” Dean asked, pulling his hand back enough to lead Michael toward him so that their lips could brush together. “Get you off that your sub can make you feel like this?”

Michael whined, kissing Dean briefly before answering. “God, yes,” he breathed. “Love it.” 

With a small whimpered sigh, Dean’s cock throbbed against Michael’s and he stilled his hand that was wrapped around their members. “Then fuck us good and show me how much you like the tables being turned,” Dean said in a commanding tone that he rarely used in the bedroom. 

Michael whined and licked his lips, his mouth dry. “Gabe, lube,” he whispered, opening his hand for it. “Please,” he added. His hips still rocked into Dean’s stilled hand and throbbing cock, his own leaking profusely. 

Even though he was tempted to stay where he was, he wanted to see Michael’s expression when he fell apart more. So, Gabriel flopped onto the bed beside Dean and placed the bottle into Michael’s hand. 

“Thank you,” Michael said to Gabriel before he opened the bottle of lube and drizzled his fingers in it, his heart pounding in his chest. His body was thrumming in anticipation as he reached around Dean to slowly pull out his plug. His shoulders tensed a little, a sign of his nerves and embarrassment. 

Feeling him tense up, Dean loosened his hold and stroked his fingers over the red marks he left behind, “Breath, Mike. Nice and slow.”

Michael took a deep breath, then let it out slowly, pulling out the plug as he did so. His eyes opened a little and he leaned into Dean’s touch.

“Lay down beside, Gabriel.” Dean said with a kiss to the corner of his mouth, “Wanna see both of you while I ride you.” 

“I get a show too?” Gabriel asked gleefully as he slipped his hands into the front of his panties and slowly stroked himself. 

Michael nodded, taking another deep breath. He eased himself out of Dean’s panties, whimpering softly at the feeling of silk caressing his length before laying down next to Gabriel. His fingers involuntarily clenched the comforter in an attempt to ground himself. 

Dean sat up and straddled Michael’s thighs as his hands caressed along his chest, inching up along his collarbone, “Don’t worry. You’ll feel so good but if you want me to stop grab my wrist.” 

“What if he can’t do that?” Gabriel asked, a slight tinge of worry in his voice. 

“I don’t think he’ll last that long,” Dean winked at his partner before lifting up and lining Michael’s cock up with his opening. Sinking down inch by inch, Dean moaned at the feel of being filled up by something other than unforgiving silicone. “I might not either,” he grunted when he finally was seated firmly in Michael’s lap. 

Michael groaned, resisting the urge to thrust his hips up into Dean. His body relaxed a little bit, obviously relaxing into the situation. He tilted his head slightly to look at Gabriel. “How’d you guess?” he asked softly. He tilted his head back slightly to bare his neck. 

Gabriel curled up against Michael and started to place nibbling kisses along his jaw, “Wearing your ties too tight. Getting hardons while watching regular movies that had a fight scene with someone being held by the throat. Just little things like that.”

“I do  _ not  _ wear my ties too tight,” Michael protested, moaning as he felt Dean clench around his length. He didn’t deny the second part of Gabriel’s statement- that was a lot harder to explain away and it was no secret that fights made him hard. He just got harder whenever someone’s throat got grabbed. 

“Yes, you do,” Dean said, rocking his hips against Michael, “Have been all week. I didn’t realize what it meant until tonight,” His hand slipped back into place around Michael’s throat and remained at rest, “Take a few deep breaths for me.”

Michael’s breath hitched briefly, before he started breathing deeply, still shaking his head in denial about how tight he wore his ties the past week. Already, the feel of Dean’s hand against his throat was having him relax his fingers. 

“Now we know and we can play with this when you want,” Gabriel purred in Michael’s ear, “Maybe even get you a collar to match ours. Something tight and heavy so you can feel it.” 

“With just enough pressure,” Dean said, constricting his hand and slowly restricting the flow of air into Michael’s lungs. Lifting up and savoring the slick drag of the cock inside him, then dropping back down. Dean timed these movements with each thump of Michael’s heart until he was bouncing in his lap at a steady pace. 

Michael managed to whine loudly at Gabriel’s suggestion before Dean began choking him and he surrendered, his eyes closing and his body relaxing completely underneath of Dean. His face turned first pink, then red from the lack of oxygen but Michael wasn’t fighting it- he was welcoming it, surrendering to it. 

Dean did this for just a few minutes before easing up on Michael’s throat, allowing his boyfriend to take a large gasp of air and breath for a bit, still going strong riding him. He bit his lip, admiring how utterly relaxed and aroused Michael looked- how  _ wrecked  _ he was. 

Not to be left out, Gabriel satisfied himself with watching until Michael’s first gasping breath. Without hesitation, Gabriel rolled away from the couple to kneel beside Michael’s head. Tucking his panties under his balls, Gabriel let out a small moan as he stroked his cock in quick movements. “Never imagined how good he’d look like this. Our toppy, uptight, sexy, Michael panting with a hand around him throat. We gotta get him a collar now,” Gabriel rambled, “Giving up his control. So fucking hot.” 

Michael whined softly, looking up at Gabriel’s cock and licking his lips as he watched the precum pearl at the tip. 

“Want this too, Michael?” Gabriel asked, bracing one hand on the headboard so he could lean forward to graze the tip over Michael’s lips, “Want me to come on those pretty lips of yours?”

Michael’s tongue reached out to lick the precum from Gabriel’s cock, nodding his head. He gasped as he felt Dean’s hand press down on his throat again and his eyes closed, once again surrendering to the feeling of having someone’s hand on his throat, choking him. It was a fucked up way to feel relaxed, for sure, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. And Dean’s hand felt the best of all. His cock throbbed hard inside of Dean, and he knew that he’d be cumming soon. 

“Do it, Gabe.” Dean panted out in an attempt to keep himself under control. It’d been a long afternoon of teasing, leaving him hard and unsatisfied. Now that he had Michael under him, he found that he wanted nothing more than let loose but he couldn’t. Not until Michael had cum.

Michael felt everything tensing up in preparation for his climax. He opened his mouth to warn Gabriel and Dean, but he couldn’t, he couldn’t find his voice, there was only Dean’s hand. 

“Oh god!” Gabriel moaned, his hand moving over his cock quicker than before as the warmth and tension in his groin built until releasing in a glorious wave that spread all through him. Thick drops of cum landing on Michael’s cheek, lips and tongue as the Gabriel shuddered above him. 

Michael’s mouth was open to catch some of it, but the first feeling of Gabriel’s orgasm had his own ripping through him. His back bowed off the bed as he silently screamed, eyes squeezed shut as tiny white dots filled his vision. His cock simply filled Dean up with his release, and Michael could feel it oozing down his shaft as Dean rocked up and down. 

Dean watched in fascination as Michael’s face was speckled by Gabriel and as he felt Michael let go he released his hold on his throat. Gripping his own cock firmly, Dean stroked himself a couple of times, following them both, his back arching as the first of his cum landed where his hand had been and adding to the mess Gabriel had started.

Michael was thankful that Dean came- and released his throat- when he did, or he could’ve been in for a second orgasm. Gasping for air, he laid on the bed for a few moments in post coital bliss, eyes closed before they snapped open. Scene’s ended. It’s time for aftercare. He felt lightheaded, sure, but he was going to get Dean laying down, get a washcloth to wipe himself off, and grab juice for the three of them. Maybe the fur blanket he knows Dean curls up with to study.

Taking another long, deep breath, he slowly helped Dean dismount before slowly sitting up. The room spun but Michael was determined and he began to stand. 

“Where do you think you’re going?,” Gabriel asked, pulling Michael by the hand back toward the bed.

“Bathroom for the cloth,” Michael croaked. His voice was completely hoarse. “And then the kitchen for juice. I’m fine.” 

“To hell you say,” Dean grumbled from his spot on the bed where he laid out, feeling a bit boneless. 

Gabriel stood up, feeling invigorated by what they’d done and pushed Michael back onto the bed, “Lay your ass down before you fall down. You played hard so you need to rest. I’ll get the juice and clean you all up.” 

Michael frowned, not liking this. He was the Dom, regardless of the fact that he’d been choked, and went to stand up again. “I’m good,” he insisted. 

“Mike?” Dean asked, his voice going soft once more as his arms reached out for him, “Come cuddle me?”

Michael sighed, giving a small smile to Dean, and he laid back down and wrapped his arms around Dean. “I’m covered in cum and I need to take care of you,” he whispered hoarsely, the role reversal of what they had done obviously going to his head. 

“Cuddling is Caring. Isn’t that what you told me the first time I refused it? Let Gabe do the running if he wants.” Dean said as he used his thumb to clean a spot on Michael’s cheek. 

Michael gave a nod of his head in agreement with Dean’s statement. “Not what I meant,” he murmured. “Gabriel shouldn’t be doing what I promised I’d do, no matter what.” 

“On a normal day, I’d agree.” Gabriel said as he slipped his robe back on, “but today’s playtime wasn’t our usual so a little give to the rules should be allowed. So juice for everyone and warm cloth and blankets.” 

“The fuzzy one,” Dean mumbled against Michael’s shoulder, drowsiness starting to make his eyes heavy.  

Michael took a deep breath and let it out slowly, running his hands up and down Dean’s back as he felt the weight of the role reversal of the night and the two long weeks he’s neglected his boys press in on him. He hated that Gabriel had to take over for two weeks and now was doing the same even though Michael was there. He’s the Dom. He should be here for his boys. They needed him, and he needed them. He wasn’t used to this. In the past, he’s always taken back control almost immediately after the scene and dived into the aftercare. That’s what he needed to do. 

In a rare display of post-coital affection, Dean nuzzled up against Michael’s jaw and kissed the side of his neck, “Did you like it? What we did? I wasn’t too rough?” 

Michael gave a smile and kissed the top of Dean’s head. “I loved it, Dean,” he whispered softly, honestly. He made sure to keep the tremor he felt out of his voice. “It was perfect. Thank you.” 

“But you’re freaking out. I know you and that type A personality of yours. Must keep control,” Dean grumbled, snagging a corner of the comforter and wiping Michael’s face clean, “You know you don’t have to do everything. Sometimes we can do things for you too.”

Michael made a face as Dean cleaned Gabriel’s release from it, more from the feeling than anything else. “I’m supposed to,” he said quietly, “I’m the Dom. This is my duty, my  _ promise  _ to you.”

He felt weak, weak that he couldn’t keep his promise to take care of Dean and Gabriel no matter the situation. He felt his hands get clammy and he curled them into fists.  

“I seem to remember us making promises too, but just this once be practical and admit it.” Dean lifted his head so that he could catch Michael’s gaze, “It feels nice to be in bed, holding me with the juice on the way. And maybe even some of Gabriel’s molasses cookies.”

“It does feel nice,” Michael admitted quietly. His voice still hurt and he wasn’t sure if the room was still spinning or not. “But it also feels. . . Like. . . I don’t want to say  _ wrong  _ because it’s not-”

“It’s weird,” Dean admitted, “I feel it too but just roll with it.” he laid his head on Michael’s arm and wrapped his arm around his waist, “It felt weird the first time you did the shiba thing with the ropes on me, but it ended up being tons of fun.”

Michael smiled and looked down at Dean. “I love seeing you in shibari,” he murmured. “You’re exquisite in it.” 

“Thank you but that’s besides the point,” Dean blushed faintly. 

“What’s beside what?” Gabriel asked as he came in with the fur blanket around his shoulders like a cape and a tray of juice and cookies.

Michael sat up, about ready to get out of bed to help Gabriel, to take the tray from him and do his job as a Dom, but Dean pulled him back down. Probably just as well, the room was still not straight. 

“The point. Mike’s freakin’ because he can’t deliver cookies and juice,” Dean explained. 

Michael groaned and sighed. “I’m not ‘freaking’,” he mumbled almost petulantly. Jesus, why did his throat still hurt?

“Would it help if I wore a french maid outfit?” Gabriel offered as he sat the tray on the nightstand and handed a glass of juice to Michael. 

Michael gave a wry chuckle and shook his head. “No, not really,” he admitted, taking the juice and starting to guzzle it down before he stopped. He sat up gingerly and brought Dean up next to him before holding the glass of juice to his lips, like he has a thousand times. He needed to do this. They came first. He’ll be fine. 

Gabriel snorted before sharing a look with Dean. “You’re a wonderful, beautiful, stubborn idiot, Michael Milton,” he said firmly. 

Michael whipped his head around too fast, blinking owlishly at Gabriel. “Wha?” he asked softly. 

Gabriel took the now empty glass of juice and set it on the tray before taking both of Michael’s hands in his. “We know you, better than you’d think,” he said, “And we both know you’re in your head. We know you’re probably feeling a little guilty, a little angry at yourself, and more than a little confused. But you just went through a hard scene, one that I’m guessing you haven’t been in in a long time. And there were a lot of new things happening. And you can barely stand. Help me out, Dean-O.”

Michael stared at Gabriel’s hands, biting his lower lip anxiously. His posture was becoming stiffer, firmer, straighter. 

“No man should be obligated to get cookies when he’s had the cum choked out of him,” Dean offered sleepily, his eyes drooping as he fought sleep. 

“But that’s my job,” Michael whispered softly, still staring at his and Gabriel’s hands. “It doesn’t matter. The two of you come before me. A Dominant’s needs are secondary. I made a promise, and I’ve been shitty the past two weeks on that promise.” He felt emotion well up in his throat and he choked it down. “And I’m sorry. I’ll do better. I  _ need  _ to do better.” He rolled his shoulders, now hunching as if to hide himself away.

“Apology accepted,” Gabriel said as he sat down beside Michael and draped his arm around his shoulders, pressing a kiss to his temple, “And we’ll try to include you on playtime even if we have to do it over Skype while you're at the office. Now eat your cookie and tell us how pretty we are.” 

Michael nibbled on his cookie, leaning into Gabriel, not knowing how to convey everything that he was feeling in that moment as he kept an eye on Dean, who had fallen asleep. His entire body seemed to be stiff, a sure sign he was just over thinking and obsessing over every little detail. 

“Next time, you take the reigns. It’s exhausting keeping Dean under control,” Gabriel yawn as he propped his head against Michael’s shoulder, “And he’s been a total brat this week. Needs his Sir to show him the light.”

Michael rolled his eyes affectionately and kissed Gabriel’s forehead. “I think you both do,” he murmured. “In a week for sure. I’m so glad that this case is going to trial.” Unconsciously, he pulled one of his hands free of his boyfriends and lightly rubbed his neck, letting his thumb wrap around and caress his throat where Dean’s hands were not thirty minutes ago. “And I appreciated the show. Seeing you both in panties was a real treat.” 

“It was the least we could do,” Gabriel said, rubbing Michael’s leg affectionately, “and whether you want to admit it or not, you needed this. The kinky sex and the aftercare. Doms need cuddles too.” 

“What I need is to take care of my boys like I promised,” Michael said softly. 

Gabriel sighed knowing he’d never win the argument with Michael. His beliefs on a Dom’s role were too ingrained to change now. So instead he gestured toward the tray that still held a wet cloth and what remained of the juice. “Then have at it, Mike.”

Michael cast a grateful look at Gabriel before falling into his role naturally, cleaning Gabriel up and making sure that he drank enough juice before finishing his own clean up and drinking the last of the juice before settling down into bed, still lightly rubbing his neck occasionally. He tugged Dean closer to him and held out his free arm to Gabriel. “Come here, little one,” he rasped. 

“Happy now?” Gabriel asked, curling up against Michael’s side with a knowing smirk. 

“I feel better, yes,” Michael smiled, kissing Gabriel’s nose. “I’m always happy when I’m with you two. Even if you insist I tie my ties too tight.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on tumblr at either @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell or @madamelibrarian
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
